


corruption

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, canonverse but they're of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: Bokuto's never had sex before. Kuroo offers to help him out.





	corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts).



> listen,

Kuroo hadn’t exactly _anticipated_ that Bokuto was a virgin, okay. It isn’t until the inevitable training camp game of Never Have I Ever that he even suspects.

It starts out innocent enough, with the usual suspects from Fukurodani and Nekoma and now Karasuno curled up two or three to a futon. Bokuto has never broken a bone, Sawamura has never been on an airplane, Yaku’s never scored a point (that one had been just unfair). But then Yukie announces blithely, “Never have I ever done anal,” and in the midst of Azumane’s spit-take Sugawara challenges her with “never have I ever eaten a girl out,” and from then on it’s filthy.

Kuroo doesn’t mind too much - Never Have I Ever usually ends up here, and he’s messed around enough that he can keep up reasonably well. (Though he sure does hope nobody notices that he and Yaku are putting fingers down for all the same things.) But when the game’s ended, Bokuto, who’s with Akaashi on the futon next to Kuroo and Kenma, still has eight fingers up, and he’s gnawing on his lower lip. As the group disperses, Kuroo shoots him a quick text - _want to grab snacks from the vending machines?_

When they meet up at the vending machines on the bottom floor of the dorms, Bokuto still looks down. He brightens a little when Kuroo buys him a soda, though.

“So,” Kuroo begins, cracking open his own soda. “Never Have I Ever, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighs, and takes a long swig of his. “I hate that game.”

“You were one of the winners, though,” Kuroo reminded him. “No sex stuff, huh?”

That was the wrong thing to say. Bokuto’s shoulders hunch, and Kuroo hurries to reassure him. “I - I mean, we’re high schoolers, it's fine. Just cause Konoha or whoever sleeps around doesn't mean that's normal for people our age. There were plenty of other people there who hadn't done stuff either.”

“Mmfh…”

“Bokkun” Kuroo bumps his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“You and Yaku had done a lot too.” Dammit, so someone _had_ noticed. “And Yukie. And - y’just seem,” Bokuto mumbles, “like…you expected…better of me-”

 _“What?”_ Kuroo interrupts him, because that’s not it at all. “No, dude, I was _surprised,_ cause - I mean, you’re you.”

Bokuto cocks his head, great eyebrows furrowing on his forehead. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I - well, I mean-” Kuroo gestures at Bokuto’s everything, hoping his meaning is obvious. “You know.”

“I don’t,” says Bokuto, who is apparently oblivious to the fact that he’s painfully attractive.

Kuroo sends up a quick prayer that his cheeks aren’t as fiery as they feel. “Bo, you’re - you’re _hot.”_

Bokuto perks back up a little. “You really think so?”

 _“Super_ hot,” Kuroo agrees, with feeling.

Bokuto grins at him for a moment, and then slumps again. “Then why haven’t I had sex with anyone yet?”

Kuroo huffs at him. “Bokuto, you don’t _have_ to have sex with people. We’re high schoolers-”

“What if I _want_ to, though?” Bokuto protests. “How would I even find someone to…?”

“There’s, like, Tinder and stuff-”

“But I wouldn’t want it to be someone I didn’t even _know-”_

Kuroo has an idea. He thinks about it for a moment, then swallows, plucks up his courage, and says, “Well. If you’re ever, uh - I mean, yknow, if you ever want to-”

“Have sex?” Bokuto interrupts.

It’s now or never, so Kuroo thinks about Bokuto’s thighs and says, “Yeah. If you want to. I’d be down.”

Bokuto tilts his head, considering. His eyes are piercing into Kuroo. There’s a long moment, and then he says, “Like, right now?”

Kuroo bops him in the head, awkwardness lost in the silliness of the suggestion. “No, numbnuts, we’re at training camp. Like, later. Just text me or something.”

“Text you,” Bokuto agrees, thoughtful.

Kuroo’s stomach does something funny.

* * *

Kuroo may have made a mistake. Bokuto texts him _all the time,_ and he can’t go the next however-many-years-they’re-going-to-be-best-friends-looking-kind-of-like-forever-at-this-point having his heart jump every time he gets a message notification that turns out to be another damn meme.

After a few weeks, he figures that Bokuto must’ve put sex with Kuroo out of his mind. He accepts it, for the most part. Bokuto’s hot as hell, that’s a given, but that’s secondary to being Kuroo’s best bro. On the other hand, he can’t kick the tiny, tiny spark of longing in his chest - which is why, when Bokuto corners him in the bathroom after their match at the Tokyo qualifiers, he’s squashing down hope as he asks, “What’s up, bro?”

“I wanna, um.” Bokuto is twisting his hands together, looking everywhere but Kuroo. “I wanna take you up on - you know how, you said we could-”

“Fuck,” Kuroo supplies, a glimmer of amusement in his tone.

Bokuto scowls at him. “Dick.” But it’s enough to ease his tension, and he asks, “Can we?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Kuroo says, casually, like this isn’t all his goddamn wet dreams coming true.

They’re both free the next weekend. Bokuto’s parents are away for the weekend, and his siblings have all moved out, so, by ten o’clock on Saturday morning, Kuroo is at his front door. Bokuto lets him in, and they pause in the kitchen for a moment. Bokuto is rambling, something or another about volleyball and Fukurodani and offering Kuroo a drink. For a moment, concern overtakes Kuroo’s anticipation, and he asks, “Nervous?”

Bokuto’s monologue slows, and he ducks his head. “Little bit.”

 _Me too,_ Kuroo thinks, ridiculously. His heart is fluttering, the traitor. This has been the state all week. “You know - we don’t have to. It’s only if you want to do this.”

“I want to,” Bokuto insists. “I do. I’ve wanted to for ages, and you’re super hot - let’s do this.”

Kuroo takes Bokuto’s hand and squeezes it, reassuring. “Then come with.”

He knows where Bokuto’s bedroom is - this part, at least, is familiar territory. They settle down into the bed, and Bokuto asks, “How do I…?”

He’s sitting carefully apart from Kuroo, hands in his lap, and Kuroo can’t stop himself from grinning at him. “C’mere, dweeb. You’ve kissed someone before, yeah?”

“Once or twice.” Bokuto moves closer, and then hesitates again. “Um, not while sitting down, though.”

He makes a surprised noise as Kuroo tugs him into his lap. “Oof-”

“Want me to kiss you?” Kuroo’s nose is half a millimeter from his, and Bokuto’s eyes widen at the proximity before he nods and dives down to mash his lips against Kuroo’s.

They make out for a while, and Bokuto relaxes in Kuroo’s arms, tension draining from his shoulders. Once Kuroo starts pushing his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, Bokuto starts making little breathy noises. Kuroo draws back to kiss a line down his neck instead, and tugs at the hem of Bokuto’s t-shirt. “Want to take this off?”

Bokuto fumbles his way out of his shirt and drops it over the side of the bed, which is just about the best thing that’s happened to Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but it’s different this time - he’s allowed to run his hands all over Bokuto’s chest and back, enjoying the bulk of his shoulders and the slight chub of his stomach. Bokuto hums in pleasure as Kuroo shamelessly feels him up, and kisses the top of Kuroo’s head.

“So you’re okay with…?” Bokuto draws back slightly and gestures down at his chest, scars from his top surgery faded but still well visible.

“Mmhmm.” Kuroo kisses his chest. “As long as you are.”

“Always, with you.”

“And tell me if you want me to ease off, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, I will.” Bokuto grins down at him - funny, that he’s the calm one now.

“And you’re sure you it to be me?” Kuroo asks, for what must be the millionth time.

“Wouldn’t want it to be anyone else,” Bokuto announces to him. “You know you’re my main squeeze.”

His grin is lopsided, and Kuroo can’t help but press a kiss to his forehead, a surge of affection swelling up into a smile. Bokuto makes a delighted noise under him, and Kuroo pushes him down onto the sheets, pressing his way in between his legs. He kisses at his nose, his ear, down his throat to his collarbone as he walks his fingers down Bokuto’s abs.

“You’re gonna have to lose these, too,” he tells him, thumbing at the waistband of his jeans.

“Then sit back, doofus,” Bokuto mumbles. Kuroo snorts and sits back on his haunches, watching as Bokuto kicks off his pants. His underwear go with them, and before he can overthink it, Kuroo cups his face in his hands and smatters kisses all over his cheeks, grinning as Bokuto giggles.

He doesn’t know why he thought it’d be awkward. It’s still Bokuto, after all.

Kuroo realizes, belatedly, that Bokuto is full naked, whereas he himself hasn’t even stripped off his t-shirt. He pulls Bokuto into his lap to straddle him, his thighs bare and soft against the roughness of Kuroo’s jeans. Kuroo runs a hand down Bokuto’s spine, then lower.

“God, your _ass,”_ he groans appreciatively, squeezing as much of the plump cheeks as he can fit into his hands.

“Mm… That feels nice.” Bokuto loops his arms around Kuroo’s neck and arches shamelessly, humming in pleasure as Kuroo kneads at him.

“Showoff,” Kuroo breathes, watching him hungrily.

Bokuto tilts his head, stretches his arms high to show off the ripple of his muscles as he furrows his brows down at Kuroo. “What?”

The mischief in his eyes is poorly hidden. Kuroo cocks an eyebrow at him and pinches his ribs, making him squeak and slam his arms back down around his sides. “Oh, and what was all that about _I don’t know how to do this?”_

“I _didn’t,”_ Bokuto protests. He snuggles closer to Kuroo, chest bare against Kuroo’s t-shirt. “I’m just a quick learner - you’re the one corruptin’ me, you know!”

Kuroo smirks, turns his head so he’s speaking right against Bokuto’s ear. “Oh?” His murmur is low and playful, and he feels Bokuto’s tiny tremor. “You want me to _really_ corrupt you?”

Bokuto swallows, nods. “I - mmm.”

“Get on your back.”

Bokuto’s pupils dilate, and he half-falls in his scramble to lie backwards, lifting his head slightly from the pillows to watch Kuroo scoot up between his legs. Kuroo leans down over him, kissing him deeply as he rubs down his hip bones and smooths his hands over his lower abs. When his fingers start brushing against coarse, silvery-blonde curls, Bokuto quivers.

“Relax,” Kuroo whispers. He finds Bokuto’s hand with one of his, and squeezes.

“Touch, please, Kuroo,” Bokuto sighs, and Kuroo’s hand is between his legs before his head can even catch up.

He makes a tiny noise of surprise at what he finds. Bokuto says, _“What?”_

“You’re really wet.” Kuroo grins down at him and traces up his slit with a finger, watching him twitch.

“You’re _hot,”_ Bokuto grumbles, cheeks pink.

Kuroo flutters his fingertips against Bokuto’s cunt, just to hear him gasp out a surprised moan, and then starts stroking him in earnest.

He takes it slowly. Real slowly. It's mostly out of genuine concern for Bokuto, who is making all sorts of surprised little noises that are shooting straight to Kuroo’s dick. God knows he doesn’t want to _hurt_ the guy.

But it’s the tiniest bit self-serving, too. Cause Bokuto is melting under him, shuddering further into arousal the more gently and tenderly Kuroo touches him. Kuroo kisses his chest and pushes his fingers between Bokuto’s folds, and Bokuto sighs out an _“ohhh”._ Kuroo circles around his clit, rubbing around the hood without even touching it directly, and Bokuto inhales a shocked breath as his hips stutter.

It’s like Bokuto’s hardly even touched himself before - everything seems so _new_ to him. His hands are everywhere, resting on Kuroo’s head and then his shoulders and then dropping to the sheets. His eyes are screwed shut, and his lips are parted to let out a stream of _oh-oh-oh_ ’s. His hips start coming up off the bed, then higher.

Kuroo watches him in awe, fingers on autopilot. It isn’t until Bokuto’s eyes flutter open to meet his, hazy and hot, that he realizes he still hasn’t touched Bokuto’s clit. Bokuto’s face is rosy, and his voice is breathy as he manages to get out, “Kuroo - I’m - I wanna-”

“You want to come?” Kuroo supplies.

Bokuto jerks a nod. Kuroo presses the pad of his thumb into Bokuto’s clit, rubbing over him in circles. Bokuto’s head falls back onto the pillow, and the wet noises of Kuroo’s fingers in his cunt are drowned out by the long, high moan that quavers out of Bokuto’s throat. He’s gripping the bedsheets like a lifeline, hips twitching to grind down shallowly against into Kuroo’s fingers.

Kuroo quickens his fingers on Bokuto’s clit, pressing his thumb against it harder.

 _“Ah,”_ Bokuto cries, hips bucking up and shudder shaking his body, and comes.

Kuroo keeps massaging his clit, pausing to feel the twitches of his cunt and stroke at the hot, puffy slick of his lips and then massaging again. Bokuto twitches with an aftershock, then another, and finally lies limp and moaning beneath Kuroo. When Kuroo’s fingers still, Bokuto makes a quiet noise, and fumbles his arms around Kuroo’s neck, clinging to him.

Now _this_ might be the greatest thing that’s happened to Kuroo. He’s hard as hell, but it’s hardly a passing thought in comparison to sitting up against the headboard and pulling Bokuto up into his arms to nuzzle the top of his head.

“S’ so good, Kuroo,” Bokuto mumbles, dazed. “Thank you, thank you…”

Kuroo ducks his head to press a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead. “Y’can call me Tetsu, when we’re like this.”

“Tetsu,” Bokuto sighs, and it sounds like a prayer. “Thank you…didn’t know it could feel so good, holy shit…”

“Kou…?” Kuroo tries, tentative, and Bokuto smiles at him like the sun. Kuroo can’t help but offer a genuine smile back, no trace of his usual wicked smirk. “Kou.”

He rubs Bokuto’s back, steady and even.

Once Bokuto’s heartbeat against Kuroo’s side has mostly slowed back down to normal, Bokuto heaves a huge sigh and rolls out of Kuroo’s lap, legs flopping open so he can gaze at his own crotch. “Wow.”

Right now, Bokuto’s staring at his cunt like it’s the seven new wonders of the world, and considering that Kuroo can’t stand the thought of not hearing Bokuto moan like that again, it seems like the obvious course of action to ask, “Do you want to come again?”

Bokuto tilts his head to look up at Kuroo, surprised. “You can do that?”

“Most people have to take a bit of time in between,” Kuroo allows. “Usually it’s quicker if you have a cunt, though.” He turns to face Bokuto, sliding a hand down his stomach and winding his fingers into Bokuto’s damp curls. “What d’you think?”

Bokuto sucks in a breath. “Mm - ah, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo prompts. He raises an eyebrow at Bokuto.

“Yeah.” Bokuto jerks a nod. “I want to come again.”

Kuroo grins, delighted, and pulls Bokuto back into his lap. “What do you want me to do?”

“I - I don’t really know,” Bokuto admits. There’s scarlet making its way up his chest, and Kuroo’s cock twitches in his pants. Bokuto Koutarou, of all fucking people, a _blushing virgin,_ and one who’s flush off an orgasm in his lap. He peeks up at Kuroo from under his long silver eyelashes, and asks, “Can you show me something else?”

His eyes are wide and golden and innocent. Kuroo must hesitate, because he adds, “Please.”

Motherfuck.

Bokuto makes a little surprised noise as Kuroo scoots down between his legs. “What’re you-” Kuroo licks at Bokuto’s inner thigh, and Bokuto sucks in a breath. _“Oh-”_

“Mmhmm,” Kuroo agrees. He sets about bathing Bokuto’s thighs in tiny kitten-licks, enjoying the thickness of the muscle under his tongue as he slowly kisses higher. Bokuto’s breathing is quick and shallow, and when Kuroo glances up, Bokuto is watching him in awe.

He presses his nose into the crook of Bokuto’s upper thigh. Bokuto’s hips jerk. Kuroo’s tongue slides along his outer lips, and Bokuto gasps. _“Tetsu-”_

This is his first time, Kuroo reminds himself. There’s time for teasing later.

The word _later_ echoes in his head a few times, and he buries it swiftly in Bokuto’s cunt.

He’s still wet from his last orgasm, and Kuroo licks up his juices, lapping up from the bottom of his slit. Bokuto is starting to whimper and shake, and Kuroo grips his thighs, holding them apart to keep him bare. Kuroo feels hands twist their way into his hair, and he slows for a moment to nuzzle up into Bokuto’s grasp before he lowers his head again.

When he presses the tip of his tongue against the nub of Bokuto’s clit, Bokuto’s moan rises sharply, and his hands in his hair tighten, pulling almost painfully. Kuroo draws back for a moment, concerned. “You okay?” he asks, voice rough and wet. His hands are still wrapped around Bokuto’s thighs, keeping him open and vulnerable.

“Yeah, oh my god, yes, yes,” Bokuto babbles, hips rising and seeking friction. “D-didn’t know you could - _ohmygod-”_

Kuroo has let go of his thighs and moved to hold his hips up instead, pulling Bokuto up off the bed and draping his thighs over his shoulders. He’s indiscriminate with his licks this time, the flat of his tongue sliding between Bokuto’s lips and pushing at his clit. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind - he just moans out a sloppy jumble of _“oh”s_ and _“mmm”s_ and _“oh god, Tetsu”s_ as Kuroo thoroughly eats him out.

Kuroo pulls back just enough that his lips are moving against Bokuto’s as he speaks, and says, “Want to feel something else?”

 _“Please,”_ Bokuto moans. “Anythin’, Tetsu, please…”

Kuroo grins, presses the tip of his tongue to Bokuto’s entrance, and then slides his tongue inside, until his lips are pressed flush against Bokuto’s cunt.

Bokuto cries out at the sensation, clinging desperately to the sheets at his sides. _“God_ \- Tetsu, _fuck,_ y’r mouth - magic tongue, holy shit-”

 _This,_ for sure, is the most awesome thing that’s ever happened to Kuroo. He fucks Bokuto with quick presses of the length of his tongue, licking at his inner walls and searching out the taste of the wetness leaking into his mouth. On the bed below him, Bokuto is quivering like a leaf, and even though there’s God’s own thighs pressed around his ears, Kuroo can still hear him moaning his head off.

When Kuroo draws out for a moment to slide his tongue up Bokuto’s slit and press it briefly into his clit, Bokuto gasps _“ah!”_ and then spills out a stream of pleas. “’M so _close,_ please, my clit, _please,_ Tetsu, I want to come-”

Well, how can he say no when Bokuto asks like that. Kuroo takes his clit between his lips, sucking on it hard and flicking his tongue against it as he rubs Bokuto’s slit with his fingertips. Bokuto sobs a moan and comes again, lips pulsing against Kuroo’s mouth and fingers, and Kuroo sucks hungrily, drawing out his orgasm until he’s clumsily pushing Kuroo’s head away.

“Mmnhh…” he groans, as Kuroo lowers him back down to the mattress.

Kuroo licks his lips, and kisses the inside of Bokuto’s thigh lightly. “You okay, Kou?” Bokuto sighs something quietly, and Kuroo tilts his head to hear better. “Sorry?”

“Again…” Bokuto repeats, a little louder, voice breathless and eyes half-closed. “Felt so good, I wanna come again, Tetsu, please…”

Kuroo stares down at Bokuto, flushed and panting and begging for a third orgasm beneath him, and wonders, briefly, what he’s created.

Not that he’s complaining. He just quirks an eyebrow at Bokuto. “You’re pretty insatiable, aren’t you?”

Bokuto’s cheeks are already flushed, but at Kuroo’s words, they color darker, and he seems to resurface a little bit. “S’not my fault, it just feels so _nice,_ how do people not do this all the time? Seriously…”

Kuroo snorts and bumps Bokuto’s knee with his shoulder. “Tell me what you want, Kou.”

“I…” Bokuto bites his lip, shy and adorable. Kuroo wonders how many people have ever seen that look on Bokuto Koutarou’s face. “Can you fuck me?”

Oh.

That’s new.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo says. “I - I mean, that sounds fantastic, but you know, you’re gorgeous, you could have anyone you wanted-”

“I trust you, Tetsu.” Bokuto smiles down at him. “Wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

There’s a lump of swelling emotion somewhere in Kuroo’s throat. He ducks his head to hide it. “Do you have condoms?” He hadn’t presumed to bring them himself.

“Top drawer.” Bokuto nods at the bedside table.

Sure enough, there’s a box of them, and Kuroo tugs one out as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock from his underwear. “Prepared, weren’t you?” He opens the packet, foil crinkling, and then pauses. “It might hurt a bit, the first time,” he cautions. “We don’t have to…”

“It won’t,” Bokuto shakes his head, eyes still a little hazy from orgasm. He’s staring down at Kuroo’s cock like it’s something to eat, and his tongue flickers out to swipe over his lips. “I’ve fingered myself before, please, Tets’, I just want you in me-”

The condom is on before Kuroo can think twice. He strokes himself a few times, and then presses his tip to Bokuto’s lips, still slicked with his juices and Kuroo’s saliva. When his tip rubs over Bokuto’s clit, Bokuto keens, and when it dips into his entrance, Bokuto’s breath catches in his throat.

He buries himself inside Bokuto slowly. Fingering or not, it’s Bokuto’s first time, and Kuroo’s bound and determined to make it a good one. But Bokuto is soft and wet and hot around him, and his noises of pleasure aren’t making it any easier to take it slow.

“You okay?” Kuroo manages.

“S’good,” Bokuto pants. “Feels - different than fingers, holy shit… so full…”

“Can I move,” Kuroo croaks, fingers digging into Bokuto’s hips.

“Please,” Bokuto sighs. Kuroo’s hips snap into him, and he screams.

Yes. This. _This_ is the best fuckin’ thing that’s ever happened to Kuroo Tetsurou. Bokuto’s moans are filling the room with low, reverberating heat. As Kuroo fucks him, rhythm steady and forceful, Bokuto’s moans even out and then begin rising, and his back arches up off the sheets. His nails find their way to Kuroo’s back and drag down burning scratches, deliciously painful as Kuroo starts to quicken and sharpen his thrusts.

Bokuto is trying to squirm against Kuroo’s chest, but he can’t really move, not when Kuroo’s got him pinned to the sheets like a captured butterfly. All he can do is moan and tremble and take Kuroo’s cock and jesus christ if Kuroo keeps thinking things like that he’s going to make himself come before Bokuto even has the chance.

Time to change tactics. He leans forward and whispers into Bokuto’s ear, “One more thing to show you.”

Bokuto’s breathy moan quirks up into a question. Kuroo holds his hips firm in place and angles up inside him, thrusting the tip of his cock against-

Bokuto howls with pleasure and comes as Kuroo’s cock presses into his g-spot, walls clenching deliciously around Kuroo. Kuroo manages a few more erratic thrusts before he spills into the condom too, heat pulsing through his body as he gasps out a quiet _“oh.”_

Bokuto is making all sorts of gurgling little happy noises. When Kuroo exhales and slumps down over his chest, Bokuto opens his eyes, hazy and lidded and smiling.

“Satisfied?” Kuroo asks after a moment, teasing.

“Mm, for now,” Bokuto hums. He leans up to kiss the tip of Kuroo’s nose. “We should do that again… Soon, God, Tetsu, it’s so good, think I want you to fuck me forever…”

“I - yeah.” Kuroo swallows, mind already racing through his schedule for the next week. “Yeah, we can do that.”

He’s definitely created a monster. But something tells him neither of them is going to mind.


End file.
